Raise me up
by VaLee Trafalgar
Summary: "Llegará un momento en que todo lo que te rodea se verá demasiado lejano, dándote la sensación de que no perteneces ahí. Todo tu mundo se derrumbará y tú simplemente caerás a un vació... Pero cuando eso pase, yo te levantaré, estirare mi mano hasta alcanzar la tuya, y si no llego a tiempo, yo caeré contigo."


_**"Llegará un momento en que todo lo que te rodea se verá demasiado lejano, dándote la sensación de que no perteneces ahí. Todo tu mundo se derrumbará y tú simplemente caerás a un vació... Pero cuando eso pase, yo te levantaré, estirare mi mano hasta alcanzar la tuya, y si no llego a tiempo, yo caeré contigo."**_

La noche era oscura y fría, la lluvia parecía no querer detenerse. Y ahí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo mientras millones de lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Mis manos estaban hechas puños y golpeaban el suelo con impotencia, logrando que en ellas hubiera millones de heridas.

—¡Mierda! —un grito escapó de mi garganta.

No era capaz de pensar en algo coherente. La tristeza, la furia, el dolor, la frustración, la impotencia y la angustia me embargaban. Creando un remolino en mi interior, no era capaz de calmar mis lágrimas...

Si hubiese estado ahí quizás las cosas hubiesen cambiado de rumbo. Quizás podría haber peleado contigo, quizás ahora mismo estarías desde lo alto mirando a las personas y pensando en jugar con ellas. Quizás ahora mismo estarías vivo, buscando una manera de joderme la vida...

Más lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, gritos de frustración seguían saliendo de mi garganta. El suelo debajo de mí estaba todo agrietado. Llevaba horas así... No podía calmarme.

¿Cómo todo esto había pasado? ¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara?... ¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste cuando te lo dije?

Algunas horas más pasaron, las lágrimas aún se escapaban de mis ojos. Estaba acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo. La lluvia había parado un poco, ahora solo había una pequeña llovizna. Pero el frío me traspasaba, llegando hasta mis huesos. Mis manos estaban sangrando aún, no le di importancia. Nada en este momento tenía importancia.

La imagen de tu cara sonriente mientras te burlabas de mí, apareció en mi mente. Logrando que una amarga risa saliera de mi garganta. La cual dolía a horrores, había pasado demasiado tiempo gritando. También llegó a mi mente la vez que nos conocimos. Traté de parar las lágrimas, pero estas seguían escapando.

—¿Por qué tuve que esperar para ir? ¿Por qué simplemente no fui al momento en que sentí tu olor? —dije en un susurro cargado de enojo—¿Por qué dejaste que unos tipos así te mataran?

Yo sabía muy bien que tú no eras una persona a la que puedas matar fácilmente. Me levanté del suelo algo mareado, la cabeza me dolía, y mis ojos ardían. Aun así, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Me golpeé algo molesto por estar llorando de esta manera... Pero el solo recordar tu voz.

Esa voz tan molesta, también ese estúpido _«Shizu-chan»_ cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

¿Cómo era posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes de lo importante que eras para mí?... Seguramente no me hubieses correspondido. Pero por lo menos ahora no estaría lamentándome, por darme cuenta tarde.

Tomé los lentes que había dejado colgados en el cuello de la camisa y me los puse, intentando cubrir mis ojos rojos. Miré mi aspecto en el vidrio de un auto que estaba estacionado. Mi pelo estaba desordenado y sucio, estaba todo mojado, mi ropa estaba llena de sangre y cortes. Suspiré, no había alcanzado a salvarte. Y eso dolía, quizás si no hubiese comenzando a pelear, podría haber llegado a la casa de Shinra antes y ahora estarías vivo.

Otra vez un grito de frustración salió de mí ya dañada garganta. Traté de calmarme y comencé a caminar, no quería quedarme más tiempo afuera. Quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, dormir y soñar contigo, en que aún estás vivo. En que aún estás conmigo... Y si lo lograba ojalá nadie pudiera despertarme nunca.

Iba por la calle, la lluvia había comenzado a caer otra vez. No había muchas personas, solo una que otra corriendo para esconderse de la lluvia. Nadie parecía tomarme atención, y suponía que eso en este momento era lo mejor. O terminaría matando a cualquiera que se acercara a mí.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta entrando al instante, sin siquiera importarme que mojara todo. Llegué hasta mi habitación, y me tiré en la cama. No me molesto estar con la ropa aún mojada. Solo quería dormir... Dormir para soñar con tu sonrisa, volver a escuchar tu voz, o para simplemente volver a estar contigo.

No me importo la gran herida en mi cabeza, la cual no había parado de sangrar. Tampoco las múltiples heridas en mi cuerpo. No me importaba nada, no sentía dolor físico alguno. Estaba totalmente destruido por dentro.

Las lágrimas habían parado hace un rato, ya no podía llorar. La sangre seguía saliendo, sonreí ante eso. Si tenía suerte podría volver a verte... De pronto empecé a sentirme algo mareado y cansado, por lo que me saqué los lentes dejándolos a un lado, y cerré mis ojos... Introduciéndome al mundo de los sueños. Donde te encontré a ti, donde solo éramos nosotros dos. Una pulga molesta y una bestia...

 _Y esa última noche de tu vida también fue la última de la mía..._


End file.
